Love Beyond The Curse
by arielanne86
Summary: With the curse now broken, Adam and Belle are finally free to live their happily ever after. From his beautiful proposal, to their very magical, incredibly extravagant, and all around royal wedding, to the highly emotional and tearjerking birth of their first child, and sweet little princess, Margaret Rose, follow along as they discover what it truly means to love beyond the curse.
1. Of Princes And Proposals

_**~January 1st, 1750 – New Year's Day~**_

Belle twirled around in front of a full length mirror in what, for only a short while longer, would be her room in the castle, admiring herself in the beautiful, handmade dress that had been made especially for her. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she still couldn't believe that this was really happening. In just 20 short minutes, she and Adam would become husband and wife. Growing up as she had, just an ordinary girl in an ordinary little town, she never, in all her wildest dreams would have ever imagined that she would be where she was at that moment, about to marry her one true love and real life Prince Charming.

As she anxiously awaited her father's arrival, and shortly thereafter the start of the ceremony, her mind began to wander back to that wonderful day 1 year and 8 months earlier, when her love, her husband-to-be, her Adam had asked her that most important of questions, the question that every young woman dreams of being asked.

 _ **~Flashback… May 1st, 1748~**_

It was about 2 in the afternoon. She was roaming around the castle gardens, just enjoying the view, and thinking about how truly blessed she was not only to be there, but also to have the most wonderful, loving, caring man in the world to share it with. Right about that time, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew right away who it was.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you, my love."

He brushed a few strands of hair off of her shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Turning around, and still wrapped protectively in his warm embrace, she found herself face to face with him, his intense, piercing baby blue eyes penetrating her very soul.

"I love you so much, Belle. You know that, don't you?" She smiled, and laughed a little.

"Yes, of course I do. You only tell me every single day. I love you, too, Adam. Always and forever." They leaned in for a brief kiss, before he offered her his arm.

"Come, my darling. I have something I'd like to show you." They walked a relatively short distance, before finally coming to a stop. "Look around you, Belle. One day, all of this, everything your eyes can see, will belong not only to me, but to my Queen, as well."

"Why are you showing all this to me, though?"

"I'm showing all this to you," He took her right hand in his, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it, before slowly getting down on one knee. "because I want you to be my Queen."

Realizing what was about to happen, her hands flew to her mouth in complete and total surprise. Still holding her right hand, he looked up into her eyes, and began to speak.

"Belle, from the moment I first laid eyes on you in that beautiful yellow dress, and held you in my arms as we danced that night in the ballroom, I knew with all my heart that I was gazing into the eyes of my future. I knew that there was no other woman on Earth that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That first kiss we shared, I tasted a lifetime of happiness.

"You are such a wonderful woman, and how I've lived as much of my life as I have without you in it, I will never know. What I do know, though, is this that before I met you, I was only half a person, with an emptiness in my heart, and that now, because of your love, that void has been completely filled, and I have been made whole again. You have made me a better person than I ever knew I could be, and if you'll have me, I promise to stand beside you always, and to love you more and more with every day that passes."

He produced a small, black box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her whole life. It had a band of six small diamonds on top, a big diamond in the center, and another band of six small diamonds on the bottom.

"Belle, my beautiful, darling Belle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With tears now streaming down her face, she couldn't answer fast enough. "Yes. Yes, Adam. Of course I will."

They smiled as he gently slid the ring on her finger, and then picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. Setting her down, they leaned in for a celebratory kiss, before turning their attention to the stunning diamond on her hand, sparkling brilliantly in the afternoon sun. This ring was more than just a sign of his eternal love for her; it was a promise. It was a promise that one day, they would be husband and wife; that one day she would be his Queen. Knowing all that, they honestly couldn't have been any happier.

 ** _Note:_** I know this chapter is rather short, but I promise you all that I more than made up for this in chapters 2 through 4.


	2. The Beginning Of Forever

_**~1 year and 8 months later…January 1st, 1750**_

She was still daydreaming about that magical moment, when someone knocking at the door broke her concentration.

"Come in."

The door opened, and her father, Maurice walked in. A small gasp escaped his lips, as he looked at this vision that stood before him. His little girl, his Belle was getting married, and he honestly couldn't have been any happier, but at the same time, it was bittersweet. Her mother should be here, too, he thought, a few tears sliding down his face.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Belle. I was just thinking about your mother, and wishing she had lived to see this day. She would have been so proud of you, my dear, as am I."

Now it was her turn to shed a few tears, as they shared a brief, yet loving embrace. Breaking the hug, she placed her hand on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"She is here, Papa, just not physically. As long as we never forget her, she will always be with us. I know she'd be proud of me; that she is proud of me." She wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking again.

"Now then, let's get moving. It's almost time for the wedding to start." He offered her his arm, and they smiled briefly at each other, before heading out. A minute or two later, they were standing at the entrance to the church, waiting patiently for the music to start. As soon as they heard the first sweet notes echoing from inside, the doors swung open, and she began to glide down the aisle on her fathers' arm.

Looking ahead, she instantly spotted him; her one true love, his King to her Queen, her Adam standing patiently at the front, his back to her. As she moved ever so much closer, he turned, his stunning, piercing blue eyes instantly locking onto her beautiful brown ones, and they smiled at one another.

Having finally reached the front, Maurice leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before taking her hand and placing it in Adams'. He then took his place in the front pew, and the ceremony got under way.

 _"Let me welcome all of you who have come to participate, witness, and celebrate the joyous union of His Majesty, King Adam and Her Majesty, Queen Belle in holy matrimony._

 _As human beings, despite our frailties, we are called to one another, called to community, and called to great acts which affirm our very nature. Of all of our qualities, there is none stronger than a professing of love, especially between two people who had, for much of their lives, been unknown to one another; two people who were drawn through distance and time to be together, and who found in one another something mysterious, magical, and unmistakable; something undeniable and vital; something certain and true which completed each of them._

 _There is no greater vow to be made by two people in this regard, than a solemn vow of unity, of commitment, of marriage, of joining two lives to one life; two individuals who not only remain and flourish, but who become elevated into another, perhaps more perfect, state of being."_

Turning his attention specifically to Adam and Belle, the priest continued.

 _"Today, you are taking into your care and trust the one person in this world whom you love with all your heart. You are giving yourself, your life, and your love into the hands of the one who loves you with all their heart. Remember that, to the whole world, you are but one person, but to one person, you are the whole world._

 _A successful marriage is not something that just happens; it takes work, it takes understanding, it takes time. More importantly, it takes a commitment to do whatever it takes to make your relationship thrive, and not just survive. A good marriage must be nurtured._

 _Adam, please take Belles' hand in your own, look into her eyes, and speak the words of love you have prepared for her."_

"Belle, my promise to you is but a simple one. I will love you today, and every day that follows, until the end of time. With the passing of every minute, my love grows stronger, and my devotion grows deeper. I will love and cherish you until my eyes can no longer see your gentle smile, my ears can no longer hear your loving words, and my hands can no longer feel your tender caress. From this moment, until my dying breath, you are my love; you are my life."

 _"Belle, please take Adams' hand in your own, look into his eyes, and speak the words of love you have prepared for him."_

"Adam, I love you. You have brought such joy to my life. Thank you for loving me as I am, and taking me into your heart. I vow to return your love in full, as we grow together as husband and wife. Through all the changes of our lives, I promise to be there for you always as a strength in need, a comfort in sorrow, a counselor in difficulty, and a companion in joy. This is my promise to you, both now and forevermore."

 _"Adam and Belle, you have decided to seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts toward one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."_

Taking one of the rings, he handed it to Adam.

 _"Adam, as you place this ring on Belles' finger, please repeat after me:_

 _Belle, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am, and all that I am to become."_

"Belle, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am, and all that I am to become."

 _"Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for as long as we both shall live."_

"Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for as long as we both shall live."

He took the other ring, and handed it to Belle.

 _"Belle, as you place this ring on Adams' finger, please repeat after me:_

 _Adam, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am, and all that I am to become."_

"Adam, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all that I am, and all that I am to become."

 _"Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for as long as we both shall live."_

"Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for as long as we both shall live."

 _"And now, having both committed yourselves to one another, and to your holy union through the sacred vows that you have taken, and by the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Adam, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."_

Adam raised his left hand up to Belles' face, brushing his fingers against her cheek. He pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, finally resting it on the back of her head. His hand slid through her hair, hair that felt as soft as silk against his skin, as he draped his other hand around her back.

Belle, in turn, slid her right hand up Adams' chest, and up the side of his face. Resting her thumb above his ear, she cupped the rest of it slightly around his neck, draping her other hand around his back. They both leaned in, pulling the other closer and closer. At long last, their lips met, the first of many times in this new, and altogether exciting, chapter in their lives.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my very great honor to present to you, for the very first time as husband and wife, Their Majesties, King Adam and Queen Belle!"_

With all the guests erupting into cheers, they walked arm in arm back down the aisle. Once outside, they climbed into the carriage, and settled in for the ride back to the castle for their reception.

Upon their return, they headed to the ballroom, where all those present anxiously awaited the arrival of their King and Queen.

As they approached the entrance, and were properly announced, it became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Immediately, everyone in the room either bowed or curtsied, quickly preparing a path for the happy couple as they made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. Adam and Belle descended the small flight of stairs arm in arm. As they reached the bottom, he stopped, and turned towards her.

"Belle, my beautiful, darling Belle," He bowed as he took her right hand in his, lifted it up to his lips, and kissed it. "May I have the honor of this dance?" She couldn't help but smile before answering.

"The honor would be all mine, Your Majesty." She replied, bowing to him, as well.

"My Queen." He smiled, holding a hand out to her expectantly.

"My King." Smiling back, she gracefully placed her hand in his, as together they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, he took her right hand in his left, laid the other on her back, and, as she held the skirt of her dress up with her other hand, they glided gracefully across the floor. They become so lost in each others' eyes, and we're so much in love that it felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

As the dance inevitable came to an end, they joined their guests in a very sumptuous, decadent feast, and mingled with them for a while. About 2 or so hours later, they bid their subjects goodnight, and headed up to their private chambers, her arms wrapped ever so tightly around his right forearm the whole way.

After a few minutes, they reached their final destination. He opened the door for her, and then, with a sly smile spreading across his face, literally swept across her off of her feet. He carried her across the threshold of their room, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, my darling Belle." He smiled, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

"And I you, Adam, and I you." She smiled back, more than happy to return his kiss.

He carried her over to their bed, the two of them sneaking in small little kisses along the way, and gently laid his new bride down on the bed. In no time at all, they were both completely naked, he was on top of her, and the kissing had become significantly more intense.

In that that very moment, two became one. As they finally consummated their marriage, they knew with all their hearts that nothing could ever stop them from expressing their great and undying love for one another; not one…single…thing.


	3. 3 Unexpectedly Expecting

_**March 1st, 1750 – Afternoon**_

It had now been 2 months since King Adam and Queen Belle's very elegant, very extravagant, very royal wedding, but now, actually for the last few weeks, she hadn't quite been feeling herself. She had been feeling more tired than usual, as well as experiencing severe bouts of nausea. She had a feeling she knew why, and had even told one of her ladies, who had suggested that she go see the castle midwife. She did, and after a thorough examination, her suspicion was confirmed. She was indeed pregnant, 2 months to be exact, with her and Adams' first child. Armed with this information, all she needed to do now was figure out just how she was going to break this very sudden, very unexpected, yet very wonderful news to her completely unsuspecting husband.

 ** _That night..._**

They were both laying in bed. He was on his back, and had his right arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She was laying on her left side, snuggled up close to him, with both her head and right hand resting on his very well chiseled bare chest.

"So, my love, how was your day? She asked, not even bothering to look up as she did.

"Uggh, it was horrible. Nothing seemed to go right at all."

She smiled to herself. What better time to tell him than now? she thought, moving up into a sitting position. "You know, I heard something today that I believe will really cheer you up. Something about a visitor that will be here in 7 months."

"7 months? Why 7…?" Before he could even finish his sentence, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly sat up, looking at her in utter shock and disbelief.

You mean that we're…we're…we're going to have a baby?" Tears were now starting to well up in his eyes. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes Adam, we really are… you really are. You see, I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks. I've been more tired than usual, not to mention the extreme bouts of nausea I've been experiencing, so I went to see the castle midwife. She confirmed what I had suspected all along."

Taking his hand, she placed it on her still pretty flat belly. Next thing she knew, she was gazing up into, not to mention getting completely lost in, those absolutely mesmerizing, piercing baby blue eyes of his. What she saw in that moment was something she knew she would never forget as long as she lived; she saw her big, strong rock of a husband with tears of indescribable joy and happiness running down his face, truly thrilled about the blessing they would be receiving in just about 7 months time.

"Adam, darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, my Belle, it's just…it's just all started to sink in. I mean, that that's our baby in there," He placed his hand back on her belly. "and that you're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a father."

Now it was her turn to get all choked up, as she listened to him speak those words. "I know what you mean. It's still hard for me to believe that our little prince or princess is right in there." She laid her hand on top of his, and they smiled at each other before leaning in for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"So, did all this cheer you up?"

"You know, it really did." He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, allowing her to again rest her head against his chest. "In fact, everything else that happened today now pales in comparison to this."

They kissed once more before turning out the lights, snuggling up close to one another, and falling asleep, huge smiles on their faces, and his hand resting lovingly on her belly. That night, they dreamed only happy dreams, dreams about the new little prince or princess they would soon be welcoming into the world, into their kingdom, and, most of all, into their hearts.

 ** _Note:_** I guess I forgot how short this chapter was, as well. I apologize, but I very much made up for it with chapter 4.


	4. 4 Our Beautiful Little Rose

_**~October 10th, 1750 – 1:00 am.~**_

King Adam ran his hands through his hair, anxiously pacing back and forth in his private study as he awaited any news about his beloved wife, his beloved Queen, Belle. She had gone into labor with their first child about 3 hours before, about the same time he had been asked to leave the room. It killed him to know that the woman he loved more than life itself was in immense pain, and that, even if he could be in there, there would be nothing he could do to stop it. As more time passed by, he began to think back to their wedding a mere 9 months earlier, and the vows he had solemnly promised her that day.

 _ **~January 1st, 1750~**_

"Belle, my promise to you is but a simple one. I will love you today and every day that follows, until the end of time. With the passing of every minute, my love grows stronger and my devotion grows deeper. I will love and cherish you until my eyes can no longer see your gentle smile, my ears can no longer hear your loving words, and my hands can no longer feel your tender caress. From this moment until my dying breath, you are my love…you are my life."

As he was brought back to the present day, the full reality of what was happening started to set in. He felt like he was letting her down, breaking that very sacred promise he had made to her, and that in this, her time of great need, he was unable to come through for her.

As another hour passed with still no word, and with each and every painful and agonizing scream that emanated from the royal bed chamber, it took every ounce of strength he had not to rush to her side, hold her hand, kiss her forehead, and reassure her that everything would be alright. He sat down at his desk, continuing to wait, and tried his absolute hardest to calm his nerves, but failed miserably. What was taking so long? Why hadn't he heard anything yet? Had something gone wrong, and no one could work up the courage to tell him? All those questions flowed through his head, followed by a feeling he recognized very well…fear. He was deathly afraid for the well-being of both his wife, and of their unborn child.

"Ahhh, O God, this hurts!" screamed Queen Belle, another contraction ripping through her body. She was trying her hardest to maintain some sense of calmness and dignity, but was finding it harder and harder to do so with every passing hour, especially with the contractions becoming closer together, and not to mention, more painful. She felt as if her entire body was on fire, that it was being ripped open from one end to the other. She was in excruciating pain. At this point, all she wanted was her husband, King Adam, by her side.

Unfortunately, due to the childbirth laws at the time, all men, including those of royal blood, were not allowed in the room during any and all births. Another contraction made itself painfully known, causing yet another blood curdling scream to escape her lips. As it ended, she continued to beg and plead with the midwife to allow her husband in the room but, as with all her other attempts, it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but you know the rules as well as I do. No men allowed."

She was just about to reluctantly accept it this time, but as luck would have it, another excruciating contraction made it's presence known at that very moment, giving her a much needed surge in confidence. "GET MY HUSBAND IN HERE…NOW!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but you know…"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth in pain, panting and breathing her way through yet another contraction "I know, but seeing as I currently feel like I'm being ripped in half, I could honestly care less about your precious rules. GET…HIM…IN…HERE…NOW!"

Finally, after realizing that there was no point in trying to reason with the Queen, she turned to one of her assistants.

"Mary, if you could please go find His Majesty, and inform him that his wife requests his presence in here immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Belle watched as the assistant hurried out of the room in search of her husband. Suddenly, a more intense contraction hit, causing her to let out another agonizingly painful scream. By this time, they had started to become stronger and more frequent. Somehow, she knew exactly what that meant; that the time was drawing nearer and nearer for this child of theirs to be born. As that particular contraction ended, and she mentally prepared herself for the next one, she rested her hand on her large belly, softly speaking to the baby inside.

"Don't worry, little one. Papa will be here very soon."

Back in the confines of his study, Adam felt as if he was about to lose his mind, what with all the waiting and worrying. Another 2 hours had passed, now bringing the total up to 7. Finally, just when he thought he couldn't possibly wait another second, he heard a welcome knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and the midwifes' assistant walked in. She bowed to him.

"My King, the midwife has sent me to find you, and to let you know that the Queen is adamantly demanding your presence in the royal bed chamber immediately."

That was all he needed to hear. He stood up, hurriedly following her out the door. As they approached the entrance to the royal bed chamber, another agonizing scream from his wife echoed loudly from within. Knowing he could now finally see her, hold her, and comfort her as only he could, he burst through the doors. Looking around the room, he spotted her, propped up against some pillows, hunched over in pain, the sheets balled up in both hands, panting, breathing, and screaming her way through yet another contraction. He immediately ran towards her, yelling her name as he did.

"Belle! Belle!"

She heard her name, and looked up tiredly to see where the voice was coming from. Despite sweat cascading down her face like a waterfall, and her weary eyes threatening to close from sheer exhaustion, she somehow managed to make out a figure coming towards her. The next thing she knew, she was staring into the loving, comforting eyes of none other than her husband.

"Adam!" She managed a weak smile, despite all the pain, and slowly released the balled up bit of sheet in her right hand. "You're here!"

He approached the head of the bed, collapsed onto his knees, took her hand in both of his, and softly kissed it. He looked up at her, those piercing, baby blue eyes of his penetrating her very soul, a look of utter concern and worry beginning to play on his handsome features.

"Of course I'm here, my darling. Where else would I be?" He got up, pushed some hair off of her sweat – drenched forehead, knelt back down next to her, and again took hold of her hand.

In that moment, she felt safe and loved, as if they were the only two people in the world, like this was the calm before the storm. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long, as no more than 2 minutes later, another contraction stuck, and the first overwhelming desire to push swept over her body.

She looked up at the midwife, breathing and panting her way through yet another contraction. "I really need to push." The midwife nodded, lifting up the sheet the tiniest bit, before looking back up at them with a smile.

"Good news, Your Majesties, it shouldn't be long at all before your little prince or princess is born." They looked at each other and smiled, before Adam leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"This is it. You can do this, my darling Belle. I know you can. You are the strongest woman I know." He pushed some hair out of her eyes, and lightly kissed her forehead. Standing up and off to the side of the bed, he immediately offered her his hand to hold and, most of all, to squeeze.

'Alright, my Queen, with the next contraction, I want you to give me your best and strongest push." No sooner had those words left her mouth, than another one swept over her. As the urge became stronger, she tightly squeezed the sheets with one hand, and her husband's hand with the other, pushing with all her might. Once it had ended, she fell back against the pillows.

The midwife looked up at her. "And again." She nodded in reply, and less than a minute later was hit with another bad one. She squeezed and pushed with every fiber of her being, screaming the entire time. As it ended, she again fell back against the pillows.

With sweat pouring off of her face, she looked up at Adam, and he down at her. "I love you, Belle, more than life itself. You're almost there. I know you can do this." They smiled, and were just about to kiss, when the midwife politely interrupted them.

'He is right, my Queen, you are almost there. It shouldn't be too much longer now. In fact, one more good push, and the head should be out." Another minute passed, and with it another strong contraction. She pushed with all she had, screaming louder than she ever knew she could as the head began to crown. A second of two later, it was out.

"Now then, Your Majesty, just two more pushes, and you should have your baby. Can you do that for me?" Belle, being completely and utterly exhausted at this point, could do nothing more than nod in reply. Another contraction swept over her, this one much stronger than all the others. She again gave it all she had, squeezing and pushing until it came to an end. "Good, now rest up, give me one last good, strong push, and then I promise this will all be over."

It wasn't even a full minute later that yet another strong, intense contraction tore through her body. She pushed with all her remaining strength, which really wasn't much at all. At that point, she could have given up, and probably would have were it not for the encouraging words spoken by her loving husband and King, Adam.

"Come on, my love, you're so close." He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead." I know you have it in you. Just a little more, and then we'll finally have our baby." That was all she needed to hear. With those words playing over in her head, she pushed only a few minutes more. The next thing she knew, all the pain and screaming had ceased, replaced instead by the first loud, strong, healthy cries of their baby. This was something they had both waited anxiously the last 9 months for, and now, it was all over. After 9 excruciatingly painful hours, their baby had finally arrived.

"Congratulations, my Queen, you have a very beautiful, healthy baby…"

"Wait, I want Adam to tell me what it is." She looked up at her husband.

"As you wish. Your Majesty, would you do the honors?" He nodded, kissing Belle's forehead, before joining the midwife.

He looked down at this tiny baby, their baby, a result of the great love shared between himself and his wife, his Queen. A huge smile spread across his face. He smiled, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"It's a girl." He said, becoming choked up. "We have a very beautiful, healthy little princess." He walked back up to the head of the bed, leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. "I love you so much, my darling. I'm so proud of you. She's absolutely perfect." By now, Belle had begun to cry, as well. They shared a brief, but very much deserved kiss as they waited for their new daughter to be brought to them.

 _ **~ 5 minutes later…7:05 am.~**_

After what seemed like a lifetime, especially to new parents like themselves, they finally saw the midwife heading towards them, holding a small, pink blanket in her arms. She had barely taken one step, though, when Belle nudged her husband, signaling for him to get the baby, and bring her over himself. He quickly got off the bed, heading to where the midwife stood.

"May I?" He reached his arms out to take the baby.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Here she is." She gently placed the crying infant into the waiting arms of her proud father. She bowed to him, before silently hinting to her assistants that they should give the King and Queen some private bonding time with their new little princess. Once they'd gone, and Adam had slowly made his way the short distance back to his wife, he was finally able to get a good long look at their precious baby girl cradled in his arms.

""Hello, my little princess." He smiled down at her and lightly caressed her cheek, tears once again coming to his eyes as her tiny little hand grabbed his finger. At the sound of his voice, she immediately quieted down, staring at him intently. "I'm your Papa, and I love you more than you'll ever know." She continued holding onto his finger, and tightly at that, as if her life depended on it. He looked up, smiling at his wife, his Queen, the great love of his life, and now the mother of his child.

Belle couldn't help but smile back at the sight of father and daughter together. "It looks like we've got a daddy's girl on our hands, and she's barely 10 minutes old." He looked back down at the baby, and smiled.

"I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way." He delicately handed her off to her mother. Leaning in close, Adam wrapped one arm around Belle's shoulders, and took hold of their newborn daughters' right hand with his left.

"Look what we did…look what we made." he said, tears once again starting to fall. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know. Isn't she just the most beautiful, perfect baby you've ever seen?" By now, what with her husband crying, and her hormones still, to some degree, acting up, she began crying again, as well.

"She is. She is perfect and beautiful, just like her mother."

"Please, darling. You know very well that I'm anything but perfect."

He couldn't help but let out a small little chuckle as she said that. "Maybe so. However, if I must say so myself, you look even more beautiful now than you did on our wedding day."

They smiled, and leaned in for another kiss before turning their attention back to their baby girl.

"You know, my love, the more I look at her, the more I see that she has inherited your perfect nose and mouth."

"Maybe so," Belle replied. "but just look at her wispy, blonde locks and piercing baby blue eyes. She definitely inherited those from you."

He smiled. " Well, if you ask me, she's the perfect combination of the both of us."

"I couldn't agree more, Adam. I couldn't agree more."

They were just about to share another kiss, when their daughter all of a sudden began to fuss, wildly flailing her little arms in the direction of her father.

Belle smiled. "It looks like someone wants their Papa again." She placed a soft kiss on their daughter's forehead, before gently placing her back in her husbands' arms.

"You know, we still haven't decided on a name for our sweet little girl yet." He smiled, playing with the teeny, tiny fingers of their new baby. "Any ideas?"

Belle looked up at him briefly. "Well, I was thinking, since I went through the incredibly agonizing and painful process of actually having her, that it would only be right that her father get to name her."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, my love. I would be honored. He thought about it for a minute or so, and smiled as an idea popped into his head. "What do you think about Margaret Rose? Her first name, Margaret would be after my mother, and her middle name Rose would be after your mother. This way, not only would it be a wonderful tribute to them both, but also a way of showing that they will always be with us, all three of us, even in death."

"Margaret Rose…Princess Margaret Rose." Belle whispered to herself. "I love it. It's the perfect name for our perfect baby girl."

Adam smiled. "I'm glad you do. I knew you would." He then turned his attention back to their daughter. "What about you, little one? Do you love it, too?" She gurgled, waving her little arms in the air. He smiled, chuckling at the sight. "I'll take that as a yes." He then kissed her forehead, and carefully placed her back into her mother's waiting arms. He laid down on the bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, and resting the other lightly on their precious daughter's sleeping form, taking one of her little hands in his.

"Welcome to the world, my little Rose. One day, this will all be yours."

As she listened to her husband whisper those sweet, sweet words to their beautiful little girl, Belle smiled. She couldn't believe just how much her life had changed in the last several years. Almost 3½ years ago, she could never have imagined that she would ever be living the royal life. Now, here she was, a Queen, married to the absolute love of her life, her wonderful and loving husband and King, Adam, and a mother to their beautiful and precious newborn daughter asleep in her arms, their little Princess, Margaret Rose.

At that moment, in the presence of her own little family, she realized that she was living the life she had always dreamed of, except that it was no longer a dream. Gone were the days of simply reading fairytales; she was actually living one. This really was happening, this really was her life, and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
